


[Fanart] Haircut

by xinsomniac1101x (xCapsiclexShellheadx)



Series: Super Wives [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Fem! Steve Rogers - Freeform, Fluff, Gender or Sex Swap, Love, Stephanie Rogers - Freeform, Toni Stark - Freeform, fem! tony stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 01:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8777623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xCapsiclexShellheadx/pseuds/xinsomniac1101x
Summary: Toni comes back to the tower: hair cut and dyed, with tattoos all over her body.  She says that they're real; but Steph in her amusment knows they are fake.Toni pouts when Steph picks on her; which has Steph grabbing and kissing her girlfriend to make up for the teasing.
She should've known Toni was planning something; she doesn't realize what's happening until she hears the SNIP.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so another Superwives!
> 
> The lovely greymantledlady requested a fem!Steve/Tony with short hair; so, here it is! :D
> 
> Tell me what you think! :P

**Author's Note:**

> My [tumblr ](http://xinsomniac1101x.tumblr.com) !  
> You can check it out.  
> :)


End file.
